


Breathe And Fire

by chocoches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Like a really short Drabble, Sniper Lance (Voltron), Team as Family, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoches/pseuds/chocoches
Summary: In the heat of battle, Lance must do what he must to keep his team safe.





	Breathe And Fire

Lance took a deep breath and fired.  
  
_**BAAM**_  
  
Wasting no time, Lance moved, shifting his gaze to a sentry readying to fire at Shiro.  
  
On the corner of his eye, Lance saw the galran guard collapse, a hole right through his head.  
  
Lance swallowed down a wave of nausea, and kept his face stoic. Reminding himself that this was war, and there was no time to ' _admire_ ' his ' _handiwork_ ', Lance took another deep breath and lined up for a shot.  
  
He pulled the trigger once the sentry was in his sights, hearing a loud clank as it hit the floor unmoving.  
  
Lance then surveyed the room as the battle raged on, pulling the trigger again and again and again and again. With every shot, Lance  either heard a dull thud or a loud clank as his bullets met their mark before setting his sights on a new hostile that his teammates couldnt see.  
  
He continued to support his team, saving their asses more times than he would have liked especially Keith's as he was prone to recklessly jump in to battle with absolutely _no regard_ to his safety, all the while ignoring the steadily growing wave of nausea in his stomach.  
  
'Lance a little help here?' Pidge's voice blared out in the comms.  
  
"Gotcha Pidgeon," Lance replied as he expertly changed to a position that favored Pidge's area of the battlefield. He proceeded to snipe down any and every hostile Pidge was too busy to take down.  
  
It didnt take long for Pidge's hoard of enemies to thin. Lance shifted positions again, ignoring Pidge's rushed 'Thanks' as he paused to survey the battlefield in front of him.  
  
From his post, Lance could easily see all the fallen sentries and guards that he and his team killed. It was then and there where the huge wave of guilt and disgust swallowed him whole.  
  
These guards had families, people they cared about and they were never going to see them again because they were _dead_. And it was Lance who _killed_ them.  
  
But the worst part? Lance didnt regret killing them. That's why he felt so much disgust and guilt. _He didnt regret killing them._ He felt awful that he had to do it but there was no other way.  
  
Only one thing that could stop the Galra was victory or death. And if victory meant the death of his teammates _his family_ then Lance had no choice but to chose the other option.  
  
Lance couldn't hesitate because they would not hesitate to kill his family if he did and he _could not_ allow that.  
  
Seeing a galra get ready to sneak up on Hunk, Lance took a deep breath, steadied his shaking hands and fired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! Hope you enjoyed this short drabble focusing on Lance, specifically Sniper!Lance. 
> 
> After rewatching my favorite scenes of Lance, I got really inspired to write and the end result was this! *jazz hands* 
> 
> Hope you guys liked reading this as much as I did writing it and please kudos or comment if you did because it truly goes a long way. Thanks for reading this!


End file.
